


The Light That Fades

by GummiStories



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, sumo is best boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiStories/pseuds/GummiStories
Summary: Connor is a deviant... why does he still keep his LED?





	The Light That Fades

“You ever gonna take that thing out?” Connor’s attention was pulled from the report he was writing by Hank’s voice coming from his desk, right next to his own.

“Take what out Lieutenant?” Connor responded, cocking his head slightly.

“That LED on the side of your head, most deviants take em out” Hank continued as he gestured to his head.

“I’m not… I’m not sure” Connor mumbled, he was going to deny being a deviant as it had become almost an automatic response but there was no use denying the facts.

“I could help you take it out of you want, I have a pocket knife here somewhere” Hank mumbled opening his desk drawer.

“That won’t be necessary and why do you have a knife at work?” Connor asked raising an eyebrow, something he had picked up from Hank.

“I have my reasons; enough evading the topic, why don’t you want to remove it?” Hank continued on as he shut the drawer.

“I don’t know, I guess I’m just used to it being there… it’d be strange without it” Connor shrugged, his LED flickering to yellow as he thought hard about Hank’s question. What was stopping him from removing his LED? It never really served a purpose in the first place aside from showing what state he was currently in, now that he could freely express and feel emotions… what was the point of having it?

“Kid? You still with me?” Connor blinked back into reality as Hank clicked his fingers in front of his face.

“Apologies Lieutenant I was thinking” Connor replied as he placed a few fingers to the side of his head.

“Well the offer is still open if you wanna take it off,” Hank said with a small smile before turning back to his work, leaving Connor to contemplate the choice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hank I think I should do it” Connor announced as he walked out of the bathroom were he just spent the last twenty minutes staring at himself.

“Do what?” Hank asked turning away from his food and the TV

“Remove my LED, I don’t believe it serves a purpose to me anymore” Connor continued

“Gimme a sec and I’ll meet you in the bathroom,” Hank said as he hauled himself up from the couch and into the kitchen, most likely to grab something sharp. Connor made his way back into the bathroom, Sumo following close behind him as he most likely was sensing Connor’s distress and conflicting thoughts about removing the LED.

**stress levels - 57%**

“Why does this bother me so much Sumo? It’s just a light” Connor mumbled as he once again tilted his head to look at his yellow LED, it had stayed a steady yellow for the rest of the day after Hank had suggested removing it.

Sumo whined and nudged against Connor’s leg, making the android smile and reach down to run his hand through the dog’s soft fur.

**stress levels- 32%**

“I got the knife” Hank exclaimed as he walked into the bathroom, noticing Connor’s stiff posture straight away. He frowned and placed the knife down on the sink before placing a hand on the android's shoulder.

“You don’t have to take it out just because you’re a deviant if you want-”

“Hank, I _need_ to do this… for myself” Connor said with a nod, turning back towards the mirror.

“Alright, alright just tell me if I hurt you” Hank grumbled as he picked up the knife once more, nudging past Sumo

“Androids don’t feel pain” Connor corrected Hank causing an un-amused look to appear on the human’s face

“You get what I mean asshole,” Hank said giving Connor a playful shove. Connor sucked a deep breath in, even though there was no real reason for him to breathe, and gave a nod of approval to Hank. His skin retracted to its white state as Hank brought the knife closer to the small light. Not knowing why, Connor closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fists at his sides.

“Easy son,” Hank said softly as the knife went under the small light, hitching it out of place. 

In one swift movement, Hank twisted the knife and the LED fell off Connor’s head and landed in the sink below with a clicking sound.

“Well, that was easier than I expected, you can open your eyes now Connor” Hank chuckled, Connor did as he was told and opened his eyes, instantly frowning at the lack of the LED on his head.

“So? How does it feel?” Hank questioned

“Smooth? Less bumpy then my head did when I had the LED?” Connor replied

“Not like that, how do _you_ feel? About it being out and all” Hank retorted

“It’s strange, I almost look…” Connor trailed off as he looked himself over once again, Hank smirked and clapped a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“Come on, you can admire yourself all you want later, how about we watch a movie?” Hank suggested knowing how quickly Connor could fall into a downward spiral of thoughts.

“Sounds like a wonderful idea Hank,” Connor said with a smile, allowing him to lead him back out to the lounge, Sumo trailing behind his two favourite people.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> (My first fic writing for this amazing game, please go gently with me!)  
> Want something written? Send me a message!  
> Follow my tumblr: https://gummi-stories.tumblr.com/


End file.
